A data service may provide services for free on the internet. A malicious entity may take advantage of these services using software applications that pretend to be human users. The software applications may overtax the server for the data service, hijack the data service for nefarious use, or interrupt normal use of the data service. For example, the software applications may set up fake free e-mail accounts to send out spam, hoard sale products for nefarious purposes, or may strip mine a public database.